youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Smith
Jason Smith is a troll on Amazon. He is a SJW who loves Call of Duty. He helped Hitler rule the world. History He began reviewing stuff in 2011, where he was giving good ratings to stuff he liked. He stopped reviewing stuff at March 2012, where he actually had a secret plan to have Hitler rule the world and starts trying to change the views of people. Jason began to say that all Jews are evil and started a war against opinions, turning Amazon into a bar fight. He became president of the United States in 2044 and created the 666th amendment, which forced people to share his opinions. Dictatorship He became a dictator in Murica in 2044 and stole The King's dinner blaster so he could make the population of every Jewish neighborhood fat. Meanwhile, Hitler became vice president and started to arrest anyone who violated the 666th amendment. The two also assassinated Donald Trump so that they don't get deported. Attack on Japan Jason attacked Japan to destroy their culture and economy, due to the fact that they were dissing gays. He helped Hitler take over Japan and started to destroy the raccoon robots that protected Japan. Hitler also set off a nuke in Tokyo and destroyed Russia. Shinzo Abe ordered many troops to stop this evil plan and end Jason's tyranny once and for all. Abe said "If he wants to play Call Of Duty on us, we're gonna play Call Of Duty on him". Abe created robotic Japanese beetles called Beetle A GO GO! to fight and destroy any of Jason's military weapons. Likes * Trolling * Xbox, Call of Duty, and having fapping times when he sees Captain Price from call of duty. * Microsoft * Adolf Hitler * Making Amazon look like a bar fight * PC Master Race * Deleting comments by people who have opposing opinions at his reviews Dislikes * Games that are not on Xbox or multi-platform or PC. * Games with girls that are beautiful (he is a SJW). * Sony and Nintendo * People that sue Microsoft * Playstation * People that try to help him understand the gaming world * Cartoon games (he has that "all cartoons are for kids" syndrome) * Grand Theft Auto (he wants to ban it) * Capcom * Konami * Games with Cel-shaded graphics(He only wants games with Realistic Graphics) Trivia * He Always faps to Captain John Price and his favorite Poem is "Captain Price is love, Captain Price is life". * He is an evil version of this hero * The UNSC Put a large bounty on his head. It is so large that if anyone got it, it would result in hyperinflation. External links * Jason's secret bunker. Category:Evil Category:Dangerous Category:Real People Category:Hated Characters Category:Trolls Category:Villains Category:Democrats Category:RISD Category:Uneducated Category:Failures Category:Angry Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Schizophrenics Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Communists Category:Feminists Category:Big Bad Category:Characters Category:Childish Characters Category:Ruthless Characters Category:Offensive Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Losers Category:Reviewers Category:Overly Sensitive Morons Category:Greedy Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:SJWs Category:Liars Category:Freaks Category:Jerks Category:PWAF Category:Psychopaths Category:Politicians Category:Murderers Category:Creepy Category:Fat Characters Category:RNSH Category:Noobs Category:Nazis Category:Garbage Characters Category:Annoying Category:Ugly Characters Category:LGBT